1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to web page content management and, more particularly, relate to a method and apparatus for customizing content displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid proliferation of content available via the Internet has resulted in widespread use of the Internet. Internet users spend a significant amount of time browsing the Internet to conduct research (e.g., through educational websites, digital libraries and expert discussion forums), execute and download applications, as well as to communicate with other users (e.g., through instant messages, social networking and emails). Such an increase in Internet use has led more and more users to access Internet resources (e.g. web pages, multimedia clips, emails and/or the like) on mobile display devices (e.g., mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), hand-held gaming devices, digital reading devices, and/or the like).
Generally, a mobile display device has a small display screen as well as limited computer processing capability. Additionally, content from various Internet resources is intended to be displayed primarily on a desk top computer, i.e., a large screen. As a result of these limitations, when viewing a web page on a mobile display device only a small portion of the content is visible to a user of the display device. The user must scroll in one or more directions to view specific content within a page. Further, the display devices, because of limited processing resources, may be unable to process and view all the content on a given page. Thus, a user must wait for portions of a page to be rendered in a piece-wise fashion.
Currently, various techniques are available to improve the display of content on a mobile display device. One technique allows the user to “zoom” the content of a web page, i.e., fill the screen with a display of specific regions of content within a web page. According to another technique, the user may select “full screen mode” and provision specific content to fit on the display screen, e.g., select “full screen” for a specific video window within a web page, However, such techniques require substantial content manipulation by the user to achieve a desired viewing experience. Furthermore, when the user returns to the web page, the entire content manipulation process must be repeated to achieve the same viewing experience.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for customizing content displayed on a display device having a limited screen size and/or limited computer processing capability.